<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are my church, you are my place of worship by LokkisonD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086308">you are my church, you are my place of worship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkisonD/pseuds/LokkisonD'>LokkisonD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astor being a little bitch, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Master Kohga: ur dads an asshole zelda??? im ur dad now, Minor Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha &amp; Revali friendship, Not Age of Calamity compliant, Revali Being a Nerd, Sooga Is In Love, Urbosa &amp; Master Kohga friendship!!!, Warning in advance: I fucking hate the king, all my homies hate them, because he is a fucking dork, because they're cute as hell, fuck Astor and fuck the king, they'd be great friends I think tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkisonD/pseuds/LokkisonD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Let me ask you this, Master Kohga; are you trying to do what you deem best for your people?”<br/><br/>Kohga nods. Of course he was. He was doing his best with what rotten luck he possessed. Where is she going with this?<br/><br/>"And are you willing to give up your life for them?"<br/><br/>That's a harder question as much as Kohga wishes it wasn't. He likes living. He likes walking around the world in one piece-not dead-but his clan does mean a lot to him. And when he thinks about it he'd probably sacrifice himself if it meant they'd benefit from it. If it meant Sooga could keep exploring the world like he wants, and Vira, their healer, could return to Lurelin more often so see her wife, and Kumi could settle down somewhere nice with Edward, and...<br/><br/>...and he really would.<br/><br/>"I-I would," he whispers, feeling a bit shaken.<br/><br/>Chiefess Urbosa's lips curl up in satisfaction.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Master Kohga/Sooga, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. your smile ignites just like a candlelight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886879">What it Means to Lead</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMadameShipper/pseuds/MadMadameShipper">MadMadameShipper</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i can't fucking believe this. i used to just laugh at master kohga in botw but aoc gave me feels. sooga dying was absolute bullshit and i read one (1) sooga/master kohga fic (see the inspired by fic) and immediately needed more. i have so many emotions about them i will single handedly fill this tag with fics i swear to the gods. </p><p>editing this however was a bitch. editing the third arc/chapter of this is going to be even worse because i believe it's the longest i have planned.</p><p>the things i do for these two....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>It's curious,</em> Kohga thinks as he makes his way out of his bed, <em>how far we've fallen</em>. He can feel goosebumps beginning to raise on his legs as he crawls out of bed. His robes are comfortable but not enough against the draft in the room nor the cold stone against his bare feet.<br/>
<br/>
Don't get him wrong, Kohga adored his clan. They were like <em>family</em> to him but he wished they could all find somewhere more dignified to live.They had repairs being done all around in a valiant attempt to keep everything warm, dry, and safe for everyone to maneuver around in more often than he’d like to admit.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga pushes himself onto his toes as he stretches, several things in his back cracking and popping with the movement. The man lets out a satisfied sigh and stumbles his way to his wardrobe before he's heading off to take a hot bath. His morning routine always managed to get his body ready for anything that was thrown at them that day. Even nosy brats who'd snooped around the area just last week.<br/>
<br/>
It takes a while to fill the tub but it's well worth the wait. The water is steaming hot, just how he likes it, and Kohga is able to rest for a while longer until he has to get up and check in on everyone. While a lot of what they did wasn't entirely fun and involved a lot of training, as well as hard work, it was still highly rewarding to see their excited demeanours as they progressed in their training.<br/>
<br/>
"There you are, Master Kohga," a familiar voice rumbles which is soon accompanied by a large hand skimming over his head. Kohga opens his eyes and can't help but grin brightly up at the towering figure that soon lowers itself to his level.<br/>
<br/>
"Sooga! I thought you were out conducting training," Kohga says, beginning to sit up in the tub. Sooga presses a hand against his chest to guide him back down gently.<br/>
<br/>
He says, "I did until I realized our wonderful leader had yet to join us on this fine morning." Kohga beams at the man and can feel his heart pounding furiously in his chest at the words. Sooga never failed to get him flustered no matter how long they'd been together.<br/>
<br/>
Sheepishly, Kohga responds, "I didn't realize it was so late. I was just so tired I overslept. You know I need my beauty sleep." Sooga watches him with a small, teasing smile playing on his lips.<br/>
<br/>
"Something exhaust you last night, Master Kohga?"<br/>
<br/>
Kohga's face flushes even more so than before. "<em>Sooga</em>!" he yelps and the blademaster bursts into delighted laughter, eyes soft as he leans forward, forearms against the tub.<br/>
<br/>
"Forgive me for I could not resist," Sooga says with a playful gleam in his eyes. Kohga can't help but pout, face warm with embarrassment. It was no secret to the clan that they were together but it still somehow embarrassed him to no end when Sooga talked about-about <em>that</em>...!<br/>
<br/>
Sooga leans in to press a sweet kiss to the man's lips, half as an apology and half as a real kiss. "Regardless, I believe you can continue with your bath for a while longer. I sent a few soldiers out for patrol already and there's nothing urgent that needs your attention."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga shrugs it off, however. "Wonderful. Have I ever told you just how fantastic you are?"<br/>
<br/>
Sooga shrugs faux modestly and leans back in to press another kiss, longer this time, to Kohga's lips. "I believe you have once or twice before, yes." Kohga sighs pleasantly as warm lips begin to make their path down his throat, sharp teeth nipping occasionally. It isn't until a firm hand dances across his thigh through the water (<em>and when did <strong>that</strong> get there?</em>) that Kohga's eyes open and he sits up.<br/>
<br/>
"None of that, now," Kohga says firmly, "I've still got my own duties to take care of later, you know."<br/>
<br/>
Sooga's lower lip juts out rather petulantly but their quiet moment is interrupted by the door opening and a rather shy looking foot soldier stepping through. "Ma-Master Kohga?" she calls, looking around the room. Kohga waves from his bath and the woman's face reddens. He watches in dismay as Sooga's face shuts down at her voice. He stands and watches the woman approach slowly, her eyes glued on the water.<br/>
<br/>
Sooga growls, impatient and feeling irritated at her bold behaviour, "Do you have business here, Ayameko?"<br/>
<br/>
"I'm so sorry to have interrupted you, sir, but I bring good news this time!" Ayameko says, a beaming smile on her face. "Many of the Central Hyrule merchants are willing to trade with us. Even a few from Hateno Village are awaiting your decision, sir!"<br/>
<br/>
Kohga's eyes light up. This was <em>fantastic</em> news. They'd been struggling more recently with their supply stock dwindling but this would allow them to make it all up and have extra supplies. There were many things they couldn't risk getting themselves that the merchants would have.<br/>
<br/>
"Excellent. Has merchant Oliver responded?" Kohga asks as he begins to stand from the water. Ayameko makes a strangled noise and turns quickly. Sooga's eyes darken and he snags Kohga's robe to dress him in it quickly. Kohga doesn't understand the rush but he beams up at Sooga regardless.<br/>
<br/>
Ayameko clears her throat and says, "Oli-Oliver has accepted your invitation, Master Kohga. He tells me he is looking forward to your approaching meeting."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga nods in satisfaction and murmurs, "This is <em>fantastic</em>. We'll ride out straight away and get there a few hours earlier than expected, I believe."<br/>
<br/>
Sooga guides him through the doorway of his bathing area and around Ayameko's still blushing form. The blademaster looks back with a glare and snarls, "If that's all the news you bring us then I believe you should be taking your leave. Master Kohga needs to prepare for this journey."<br/>
<br/>
The woman bows quickly. "My-my apologies!"<br/>
<br/>
Kohga looks up at the man in confusion. "<em>Sooga</em>. Don't be so rude. She brought us very good news this morning!"<br/>
<br/>
Sooga blows out a frustrated breath through his nose but dips his head. "You're right, of course," he grits out and turns to the woman with a nod, "I apologize for that, Ayameko. However, I urge you to head out for training. I believe Jia Li is in charge of your training today and she would not want you to arrive late."<br/>
<br/>
Ayameko nods quickly, face softening. "Of course, Master Sooga. Excuse me, please." The woman bows again in a much less frantic manner. She turns and hurries out the door, closing it securely behind her.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga raises an eyebrow as he unties his robe and tips his head to meet Sooga's eyes. "What-what was that all about?"<br/>
<br/>
Sooga sniffs. "Unfortunately, I've no idea what you're referring to," he says quietly. He watches Kohga in silence while the man begins to fit himself into his uniform with a bit of a struggle.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes you do! You were-<em>this blasted thing</em>-so mean to her! I don't know why you're always so snippy with her. She even brought me banana candies after her trip recently!"<br/>
<br/>
"She <em>what</em>?!" Sooga nearly shouts, mouth open with disbelief as he removes his mask. Kohga nods with a smile as he attempts to reach around his body and zip his suit back up. It's harder than many on his team make it look.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga tells him, "She's a sweet girl, Sooga. I don't know why you don't like her."<br/>
<br/>
Sooga doesn't respond right away. Instead, he approaches Kohga and slides the uniform closed with ease. He zips it and reaches back in the wardrobe for Kohga's belt, sliding it around his waist and buckling it securely. "There is no way you don't know how much she likes you."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga puffs out his chest and he preens. "Of course she does! I'm their leader, you know?"<br/>
<br/>
Sooga nods slowly, then says, "Yes, many see you as our fearless leader. However Ayameko is pining after you like a lovesick puppy."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga's eyebrows shoot up and he laughs. "Are you saying she's got a crush on me? You've gotta be kidding."<br/>
<br/>
Sooga shakes his head. "There's a reason she always makes those pathetically weak excuses to be around you, Master. Let's also not forget she's always the first to volunteer to run errands with you, blatantly flirts with you, brings you awfully expensive gifts; need I say more?"<br/>
<br/>
The Yiga Clan leader shakes his head. "You're being ridiculous. Besides, even if she did like me like that there's no way I'd leave you, you know? In fact, I feel like I should be worried about <em>you</em> leaving <em>me</em>!"<br/>
<br/>
Sooga's face turns dark. "I would never."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga laughs. "And I'll never understand why. But forget all that, Sooga, come here," he beckons. The man obeys and Kohga pushes himself onto his toes, fingers clinging to Sooga's uniform as he pulls him down. Then, he leans in to press a kiss to his lover's lips. Sooga makes a startled sound but seems to melt completely. Kohga pulls away with a fond smile just to watch Sooga's face and ears redden.<br/>
<br/>
Sooga was stoic, yes. He was rather cold and calculating, and could fight like nobody else in the clan. It didn't take long in their relationship for Kohga to realize he was also very <em>adorable</em>. The man's skin could turn red at the most interesting things and he was quite open around Kohga. Honest, and loyal, and loving. Sooga was everything, and Kohga couldn't believe the man entertained the thought of him leaving for even a second. Apparently, Kohga thinks with a mischievous expression, he hadn't shown his love clearly enough and it was time to rectify that.<br/>
<br/>
Thoroughly.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
They don't manage to leave until nearly an hour later. They both take a quick bath, Sooga grumbling until Kohga takes the time to wash and brush through his long, dark hair. It doesn't take very long but Sooga returns the favor and they dress themselves properly.<br/>
<br/>
They finally head out of the room and down the stairs. Everywhere he looks there's uniformed members of the clan striding around. He spots a few of the blademasters watching them with keen eyes while a few of the lower level members stop completely. Kohga makes his way to the center of the room and whistles. It goes silent almost immediately.<br/>
<br/>
"I've received word that merchants are willing to work with us. I need six of you to travel with us while we meet with Oliver."<br/>
<br/>
There are scattered whispers and two members step forward almost at the same time. First is Tai, a rather skilled foot soldier who was just too lanky for working as a blademaster. Then Kumi, an actual blademaster studying under Sooga and seems to show a lot of potential according to the man, makes her way forward.<br/>
<br/>
"Akito is on his way from training, sir, but I know he'll be willing to come with us."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga nods in acknowledgement. Juro, a rather quiet man, steps forward followed closely by Hyun, another blademaster that works closely under Sooga. Finally, Edward, hailing from Hateno Village, joins the group with a cheerful little smile.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga looks over the group and nods. "Good, good. Go see Emelie for your portions of food for the journey. We'll reach the stable in about three to four days, so it'll be a bit of a trip."<br/>
<br/>
"Make sure you're packed within the hour. We're moving out quickly so as to not keep him waiting," Sooga says.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, sir!" The group calls in unison and turns to make their way out of the room to prepare themselves.<br/>
<br/>
They gather their horses and they all make sure their weapons are readied and sharp. They all regroup right outside of their hideout's entrance where a few guards watch from above them on the rocks.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga manages to steal one last kiss, delighted at Sooga's flushing face, before pulling away. Sooga hurriedly places his mask over his face while Kohga falls into amused laughter. Kohga then secures his own mask into place and they stride to their horses.<br/>
<br/>
They're off without a hitch. Sooga stays right beside him, head constantly in motion as he surveys the area. Akito takes the lead as their scout, his bow on his back and staying ahead of the group. Juro and Kumi flank both Kohga and Sooga with Juro on the left and Kumi on their right. Tai and Edward are behind them, their weapons ready. Hyun is in the very back to keep an eye on everything.<br/>
<br/>
For the first time in a while, Kohga feels hopeful for their future.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
It takes them two and a half days to reach the Outskirts Stable. It's sooner than Kohga thought but he's thankful it was rather quick. They barely ran into any monsters as well, so Kohga is riding high. No interruptions, laying with Sooga underneath the sky on two clear nights in a row, and they were meeting an influential merchant willing to work with them.<br/>
<br/>
The woman at the stable entrance eyes them but nods respectfully. "Would you like me to board your horses?" the woman asks as Kohga slides off of his own horse.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, thank you. We'll all be staying here for the night as well, so this should cover the four beds."<br/>
<br/>
He hands over a pouch full of rupees and the woman bounces it in her hand casually. She's apparently satisfied because she points with her thumb inside the stable. "Head on in, then. Beds on the left side are occupied but you can set up and take the ones on the right," she tells them. Kohga nods in acknowledgement and directs the group in.<br/>
<br/>
"Can't wait to fuckin' lay on a nice, warm bed," Kumi says and Edward chuckles.<br/>
<br/>
"What? Didn't like cuddling up to me on the ground every night?" he teases and Kumi shoves him roughly. Edward catches her by the forearms and they begin to wrestle with one another while they stumble through the doorway. Kohga watches them fondly and lets Akito stride in ahead of him. Tai follows, arm around Hyun's shoulders. Juro and Sooga shimmy in after Kohga but they all fall quiet as they take in the sight before them.<br/>
<br/>
The <em>princess</em> is sitting up on the bed with wide eyes. She holds the covers over her body while she looks between the group. Her knight (Levi, Link-<em>something</em> like that) is already on his feet with his hand on his sword. Lady Urbosa, Lady Impa, the Rito archer-they're <em>all here</em>.<br/>
<br/>
There's deafening silence for a few minutes. Then, Urbosa has her sword in hand and the Hylian knight does the same, eyes narrowed and focused on Kohga. Sooga's quick to do the same, pulling his blades free. Kumi keeps her own windcleaver in front of Edward protectively, fully knowing Edward wasn't as skilled as her.<br/>
<br/>
"If you're here in another insane attempt on the princess' life then I'm afraid we're going to have to disappoint you," Princess Mipha says coolly. Kohga only feels faintly confused because the Yiga had been the ones to get ambushed last time. And the time before that.<br/>
<br/>
Sooga steps in front of Kohga neatly and growls, "You've no business speaking with Master Kohga in such a manner."<br/>
<br/>
It looks like things are going to escalate quickly but there's a loud thud on their left. Sooga's head jerks to survey the room further but it's simply the stable woman. She looks irritated, however, and her hands are flat against the counter, the obvious source of the noise.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't wanna see any of that now. This is <em>my</em> stable, and I'm not gonna have it torn down or some silly fightin'."<br/>
<br/>
Lady Impa protests indignantly and Kohga can't help but feel the same (as much as he loathes to admit it). "But they-"<br/>
<br/>
"<em>No</em>. I don't care if Calamity Ganon him<em>self</em> enters this here stable; there's no fightin' happenin' in here!" the woman snaps.<br/>
<br/>
That seems to take the wind out of their sails completely. Sooga looks to Kohga for directions and the Yiga Clan leader nods once. The blademaster doesn't hesitate to sheathe his blades and guide Kohga away from striking range. Kumi does the same, her hand on Edward's back protectively. Juro nudges her playfully and Kumi lifts her mask briefly to sneer at him and lowers it again.<br/>
<br/>
It doesn't take long at all until Oliver finally strides through the stable entrance, hood over his head and pack on his back. Kohga pauses from where he warily watches the mismatched group of Champions and supposed heroes to stand with a grin.<br/>
<br/>
"Oliver!"<br/>
<br/>
The man comes from Lurelin village and seemed to always be able to offer hard to obtain items. Whether that was of the food variety or armor it didn't matter; he had everything you could ever need every time.<br/>
<br/>
Oliver dips his head with bright eyes and holds out his hand. Kohga shakes it and leans forward, forearms pressing against the table. "Very glad you decided to meet with us. Shall we discuss our terms?"<br/>
<br/>
"Of course, Master Kohga," Oliver says, voice pleasant and lilting, "I'd like to say that I'm quite honored you were interested in working with me. It's not often such a renowned leader such as yourself takes interest in merchants, even as well known as I seem to be."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga laughs. "Flattery will get you <em>everywhere</em>, Mr. Anderson."<br/>
<br/>
He falls into easy conversation. It seems like they're really going to be able to buy consistently from Oliver as well as a few others provided that the other merchants agree to their terms. Sooga and Hyun both voice against the idea of Oliver being able to enter their hideout whenever he wishes for business purposes, so Kohga decides to have them meet at a stable-whichever is easiest for them both and likely this one-two or three days every month.<br/>
<br/>
They wrap things up by buying out a few supplies. Akito buys a few lemon candies for his sister while Kohga works through their list of needed supplies. It's a lot and takes an unfortunate amount of money but Sooga reassures him that they'll make it back easily if they take a few odd jobs. They buy up the last of Oliver's healing potions as well.<br/>
<br/>
Oliver bids them a pleasant farewell and heads out the stable, whistling a jaunty tune into the night. He didn't even bring a light to guide him it seems.<br/>
<br/>
The Yiga Clan leader gets up from his seat with a groan and stretches his arms over his head. Kumi yawns noisily behind her mask and stands as well, helping Edward to his feet. "I'm beat. Come on, Eds, we're heading off to bed."<br/>
<br/>
Edward staggers after her and they take the last bed, setting their packs down next to the bed and kicking off their boots. Juro murmurs a quiet word that sounds vaguely like 'good night' and takes the next bed.<br/>
<br/>
He hears sputtering from the other side of the room. "You're-they're not really allowed to stay here, are they?!" Princess Zelda asks incredulously where she now lays in bed with Lady Impa next to her, now.<br/>
<br/>
The stable woman raises an eyebrow. "They're paying customers, princess."<br/>
<br/>
"They're <em>criminals</em>," Princess Mipha cuts in quickly, looking between them. Kohga feels vaguely uncomfortable and wishes they'd picked any other stable.<br/>
<br/>
"They're still paying customers."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga takes one of the beds and looks at Sooga, feeling troubled. While their relationship was open and free for the clan to see, he wasn't sure if Sooga wanted everyone else, specifically them, to know about them. He understood that, really, but he's not sure what else they can do. Especially since he'd unthinkingly gotten them a bed to share.<br/>
<br/>
Sooga resolves that quickly by taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "You get your rest, Master Kohga. I will keep watch for the night."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga frowns. "You need sleep too, Sooga. What if something happens tomorrow and I need you out there?"<br/>
<br/>
Sooga's shoulders tense and he rumbles, "I'll be there, then. Just as I always am."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga shakes his head and peels back the covers where he lays. "Just get in. We'll be fine for tonight. The brats have more honor than to kill us in the middle of the night."<br/>
<br/>
The blademaster tenses again and he growls, "I highly doubt that considering that last attack on us. Conniving ones, they are." Even while he says it however Sooga rolls onto the bed. He doesn't go underneath the covers, doesn't take off or shoes or his blades. It's as much as Sooga is going to give and Kohga accepts it. The man took his position as Kohga's right hand seriously, always managing to keep him safe no matter how far away from each other they were and no matter the conditions they were facing. Kohga wishes he could return it. He knew he wasn't that powerful, knew he wouldn't be able to save Sooga in a pinch like the man could with him.<br/>
<br/>
For some wild reason, Kohga thinks as he lays in the dark with only the moon allowing him to study his masked lover, Sooga still loves him. And for him Kohga will always fight. He'll always strive to be better in all areas of his life.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Waking up somewhere that isn't the Yiga Clan hideout is always disorienting. Waking up in a stable with the Hylians and their little bodyguards lurking around was even more disorienting. Kohga sits up slowly and squints out in the darkness of the early morning. They have a long way to go to head home.<br/>
<br/>
A hand brushes his shoulder and Kohga looks to his left. Sooga's head tips to the side and he says quietly, "Tread carefully with them, Master Kohga. I do not appreciate the way Lady Impa looks at you."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga takes a moment to process that before he nods. "I'll be fine, Sooga! You worry too much," the man teases. Sooga squeezes his upper arm gently and straightens. Kohga takes a moment to wake himself fully before standing and stretching while observing the room.<br/>
<br/>
The Hylian knight is watching them with narrowed eyes while he stays at the princess' side. His hand hovers over his sheathed sword but he doesn't make it subtle that he's wary of them. Lady Impa lingers near Lady Urbosa while the Rito and the Goron keep themselves busy packing up their bags again. Princess Mipha is outside already looking at the sky with a small frown.<br/>
<br/>
On the other hand, Juro is already outside as well and working the cooking pot confidently. Kumi and Tai are seemingly training, weapons clashing so violently the sparks fly. Kohga doesn't worry too much about them. They're each other's favorite sparring partners and will never let the other hold back when doing so. They know each other's limits.<br/>
<br/>
Edward watches from where he sits near Juro at the cooking pot to watch them. Hyun is speaking in low tones with Akito at the table inside, shoulders pressed against each other as they duck their heads low to keep quiet.<br/>
<br/>
Sooga, on the other hand, is now watching the area with his body tense. Kohga makes his way outside slowly to glance around. "Where's that stable woman? I don't want to get caught in any storms before we can get back. This suit is so uncomfortable when it's wet," Kohga whinges.<br/>
<br/>
"Still asleep. We're early, Master Kohga."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga can't help but pout. "You'd think with so many coming in and out they'd have more people working here," he complains.<br/>
<br/>
The Hylian princess and her entourage leave the stable soon enough to gather outside in wait of the stable woman. There's really not much to do with the horses boarded up in the back under lock and key for their safety.<br/>
<br/>
It's <em>awkward</em>.<br/>
<br/>
The group barely talks and Kohga simply hovers next to Juro in wait for whatever he has decided to make this morning. Sooga is obviously keeping an eye on the princess and her little group, his arms crossed and posture stiff. Akito is starting to make a valiant attempt to climb the stable side with Hyun and Edward in what seems to be a race to the top. Kohga is mostly entertained by Kumi and Tai's escalating spar.<br/>
<br/>
"Take him down, Kumi! You're Sooga's favorite for a reason!" Kohga calls and the woman cackles. Tai slams his blades into the woman's windcleaver and leaps back quickly to look at them in horror.<br/>
<br/>
"I thought <em>I</em> was Master Sooga's favorite!" The betrayal in his voice has Kohga laughing. Kumi twirls her blade playfully and lunges forward again. Tai's swords are up in seconds to block the hit.<br/>
<br/>
She taunts, "Not a chance, Tai. Master Sooga has commended me more times than you!"<br/>
<br/>
"Master Sooga started training me first, asshole! He even told me I had a chance to be in his team of blademasters!"<br/>
<br/>
Kumi lets out a strangled noise of surprise and they abandon any form of awareness around them. She tackles Tai to the ground and they begin to wrestle, legs kicking to catch a stray limb and shoving at each other angrily. Sooga's fingers twitch and Kohga can't help but laugh again when he storms over to grasp them by the back of their uniforms.<br/>
<br/>
"Neither of you will ever have a chance to come anywhere <em>near</em> my team if you keep that up," he promises darkly and both Yiga Clan members fall limp in his grasp.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga glances over to the self proclaimed heroes and murmurs to Juro, "Reminds me of that bird and the Hylian. They're always getting into those arguments whenever we battle."<br/>
<br/>
Juro laughs softly while he turns over the pastries in the pot. "I remember my first battle with them. They ended up abandoning fighting us and just rolling in the sand together. Something about pulling Champion Revali's feathers," Juro says quietly. There's a strangled sound from both Princess Mipha and the Rito. It takes a moment for Kohga to realize it's laughter and that they probably heard them, as Zora and Rito both possess uncannily good hearing.<br/>
<br/>
They sit underneath the early morning sky as the smell of bananas and sugar fills the area. Juro lifts his mask only briefly to taste what he's made so far before diving back in to finish it all off. Hyun has already made his way off of the roof, leaving Akito and Edward behind. The bow on his back seems to draw the Rito's attention immediately.<br/>
<br/>
It's an upgraded bow than the ones they toted around before. Hyun often experiments with making different bows, combining different methods and materials to create the most durable and flexible weapon he could. It seems to have really caught the Rito Champion's attention because he's at Hyun's side in interest despite the sputtering from the rest of the group.<br/>
<br/>
"You used <em>mango wood</em>?! The amount of polishing that bow will need is incredibly irritating but the advantages are clear; more durability, flexibility. Have you created it to fit four arrows at once as well?!" Revali rambles, feathers puffing slightly. Hyun pauses, limbs tense, but the man relaxes after a moment.<br/>
He says, voice quiet and cool, "And I've heard you've used moblin guts for the strings of your bow. How does that work for you?"<br/>
<br/>
The champion presses a wing to his chest and straightens. "Considering I have one of the best bows in all of Hyrule then I'd say <em>very</em> well. Surprisingly, a moblin's innards make very nice strings."<br/>
<br/>
They begin to chatter together, babbling about their weapons as they compare them almost excitedly. Kohga isn't sure if he feels betrayed that Hyun has found the champion worthy of speaking with or offended that none of them have bothered to speak with him.<br/>
<br/>
That changes rather quickly when the princess herself looks over at them, determined, and marches over.<br/>
<br/>
Oh boy.<br/>
<br/>
She stops in front of them looking a little more hesitant now and asks, "What-what exactly are you making? And when will we get our turn on the pot?"<br/>
<br/>
Juro takes out a croissant carefully. "Banana cream croissants, of course. Want one?" he offers and the princess stares at it almost blankly for a few seconds. Then, the young woman jolts and accepts the warm pastry. She takes a bite out of it and she can't help but grin.<br/>
<br/>
"It's delicious! We never get banana treats back at home. Deliveries take too long, you know? Might I have this recipe?"<br/>
<br/>
Urbosa claps a hand on the princess' shoulder and hisses, “You <em>must</em> be more careful, little bird. What if there had been something in that?”<br/>
<br/>
Kohga lets out a noise of disbelief while he lifts his mask the slightest bit and takes a bite from one of the croissants. Sooga sidles next to him protectively with the addition of Lady Urbosa. “And, what, waste perfectly good food? I don’t care how much I hate someone, why should we waste delicious desserts? By the way, these are really good, Juro.”<br/>
<br/>
Juro straightens and dips his head. “Thank you, Master Kohga.”<br/>
<br/>
“Want one, Sooga?” Kohga asks and Sooga tips his head.<br/>
<br/>
“No, Master Kohga.”<br/>
<br/>
“Boo, you’re <em>boring</em>,” he grumbles, and Sooga’s fingers twitch like he wants to grab Kohga and make him pay for the comment. Fortunately, he has a reputation to protect.<br/>
<br/>
The Hylian knight, Lady Impa, and the Goron make their way over to the rest of the group while Princess Mipha hovers around Revali, unsure if she’ll be needed or not. Revali doesn’t seem aware of this, still deep in conversation with Hyun.<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda turns excitedly to offer a chunk of her croissant to her knight. “Link, you absolutely <em>must</em> try this!” she chirps and he opens his mouth obediently, letting her pop it in his mouth gently. He chews and his face brightens just the slightest bit.<br/>
<br/>
Before any of them can speak another word there’s a furious howl nearby. Sooga draws his swords immediately and Kumi is at Kohga’s side quicker than he expects. Edward clambers back onto the roof from where he was previously checking his bags.<br/>
<br/>
Revali is in the air within seconds as well. “Incoming moblin horde!”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s a mighty big one, too!” Edward adds as he readies his blades. Tai glances back to Sooga, who turns to Kohga.<br/>
<br/>
“Get inside, Master Kohga. Do not leave until we return.”<br/>
<br/>
Kohga groans. Something Kohga was grateful for and irritated by was how overprotective Sooga could be. It seems the Hylian princess is in the same boat as the group push her back inside the stable, the knight unsheathing his sword and glancing back at the horde of eagerly snorting and hooting moblins.<br/>
<br/>
The princess sputters, “I-I can help-you know I can!”<br/>
<br/>
“Not with that injured leg. We let you get injured once, princess, there’s no way we can let that happen again,” Daruk says firmly. Princess Zelda’s shoulders slump and she makes her way into the stable with a worried look to her knight. Then, the entire group moves out separately.<br/>
<br/>
Sooga sends one quick look to Kohga before he darts away. The Hylian knight runs after him quicker than Kohga expects, both of them disappearing over the hill. The Goron Champion marches after them, curling up at the top of the little hill and rolling down it. Princess Mipha follows closely behind with Lady Urbosa and Lady Impa. Impa pauses to turn and points at Kohga.<br/>
<br/>
“If anything happens to her because of you I will take your head off.”<br/>
<br/>
Kohga sneers behind his mask. “I’ve better things to do, brat.”<br/>
<br/>
Lady Impa snarls and turns back to where the horde bellows angrily now. She leaps down the hill, Kodachi raised and ready to slice. Champion Revali is already in the air, arrows flying with Hyun below him doing the same. Tai partners quickly with Edward, while Kumi darts after Sooga long ago, legs eating up the distance with ease. Akito and Juro are missing, so Kohga assumes they left within the first few seconds.<br/>
<br/>
It’s quiet between them. Surprisingly, the stable woman still hasn’t shown up nor any of the other staff. Kohga isn’t sure what that means for them ever escaping if things got too rough, so he has faith in his followers and Sooga.<br/>
<br/>
They sit there listening to the roars of the monsters and a few of the Champions and Yiga Clan members barking orders. Sitting back from the fight is still so <em>frustrating</em>. Kohga <em>knows</em> he’s not one to be able to fight, not really one to triumph in one. He knows he’s not as powerful as many of those who look up to him and see him as their leader without an inch of envy for his position. If they really wanted, Kohga doesn’t doubt someone could take over by killing him. It happened by pure luck to their last leader (<em>The last expression on Rikona’s face had been shock when Kohga really drove the blade home in her throat. She’d never really believed in him ever capable of killing her and neither had Kohga, or anyone else</em>) had been in the right position when his blade flew out of his hands on accident.<br/>
<br/>
Sometimes, Kohga really doesn’t understand why they follow him. Why do they see him as some great leader when all of the Yiga Clan knows he’s a coward and he can’t even defend them? Rikona had been ruthless and is most certainly laughing at him. They’d been great under her rule, seen as a threat and <em>powerful</em> but now they were a joke. Even if they’d been miserable and frightened of her at least they’d been something people respected.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga snaps from his thoughts when there’s a quiet growl to his left. Princess Zelda seems to hear it too because she looks over sharply, her fingers closing around the Sheikah Slate on her hip cautiously and drawing it out.<br/>
<br/>
Three things happen at once;<br/>
<br/>
One: a hulking moblin hurtles through the stable wall, eyes wild and axe in the middle of a powerful swing.<br/>
<br/>
Two: Another moblin crashes through the ceiling with a howl of anger, sword in its hands and hand outstretched to snag Princess Zelda where she stands.<br/>
<br/>
Three: Kohga <em>panics</em>.<br/>
<br/>
This all results in Kohga levitating the axe straight from the first moblin’s hands and swinging it wildly all while Princess Zelda shrieks in the background when she’s snatched up by the second moblin. The Sheikah Slate clatters onto the ground but Kohga pays it no mind. That’s both a mistake and a blessing. Kohga steps on it and slips, falling with a yelp.<br/>
<br/>
The axe flies quicker than he could have expected, blade slicing through the moblin’s neck cleanly and takes its head right off. Zelda screams louder as she falls to the ground, skittering away just as the moblin’s body falls and almost crushes her. The first moblin makes a furious noise and Kohga sits up. It’s quicker, unfortunately, and swats him until he’s flying across the room and between two beds.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga groans. Maybe he shouldn’t complain too much about not being in the middle of battles if it meant he wouldn’t end up bruised like a peach. The Yiga Clan leader wobbles as he stands and uses a bit of his power to summon the spiked metal ball he likes to fight with. It keeps him from getting too close to the enemy and usually does fatal damage.<br/>
<br/>
He sends it flying at the moblin and there’s a gross squelch as the spikes sink into it’s body. The moblin flies backwards and Kohga swings his hands down. The metal ball slams down and the moblin dies with a wheeze.<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda stumbles forward with wide eyes. “You-you...saved me?” she stammers while she limps closer to him. Kohga shakes his head quickly.<br/>
<br/>
“Well-well I was just saving you so I could be the one to kill you!” Kohga says, pointing at her. The princess’ eyes flit over his face searchingly and Kohga grimaces at her suddenly delighted expression. Then, she throws her arms around his shoulders. Kohga makes a strangled noise of surprise when she squeezes him with a laugh.<br/>
<br/>
The young woman pulls back and says brightly, “You know, you’re all rather good people. Kind too, it seems. Thank you, Master Kohga, for saving me.”<br/>
<br/>
Kohga grumbles because these brats were seeing right through them. Rikona probably isn't laughing now, and Kohga feels smug at that. The hag was most likely turning in her grave for this. “Alright, brat, get off. Let’s move to the back before we turn to mush when another one comes through.”<br/>
<br/>
Zelda hums cheerily as she scoops up the Sheikah Slate and follows him to one of the farther beds. “Are you injured from that moblin throwing you? Such vile beasts they can be,” she checks but Kohga puffs out his chest.<br/>
<br/>
“Me? Injured? <em>Never</em>,” Zelda raises her eyebrow and Kohga deflates. “It’s nothing a good nap won’t fix.”<br/>
<br/>
“Good. I believe Daruk has a few potions left in his bag, so I’d like to give you one when this is over.”<br/>
<br/>
Kohga feels like scratching his head in confusion. He doesn’t understand her rapidly changing opinion on them. Did she suddenly become a placid, kind soul when just anyone saved her? If so, Kohga understands why her knight sticks so close, now. Such easily won trust was dangerous.<br/>
<br/>
Two more moblin make their way into the stable before the rest of them return. Zelda stands strong this time, using the Sheikah Slate to summon bombs and blow the moblin apart. Kohga twirls gleefully around the moblin right up until he trips and finds his sinking straight into the moblin’s heart.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga’s feeling lucky.<br/>
<br/>
Zelda makes a disgusted groan when she limps back to him, soaked in moblin guts and blood. Her arms are held out to the side in horror and she keeps her eyes squeezed shut until Kohga stops his wheezing at her predicament and wipes off her face with a bedsheet.<br/>
<br/>
The groups return in a startlingly similar state. As soon as he spots her, the Hylian knight rushes over in worry. Sooga looks up from where he’s assisting Hyun in walking and freezes at the scene before them. The man is quick to pass off Hyun to Tai and hurries over.<br/>
<br/>
“What happened, Master Kohga?” Sooga asks, bloody gloves hovering over Kohga worriedly. Kohga waves his hand, feeling elated.<br/>
<br/>
“Nothing much. Just a couple of stray moblins,” he chirps. Princess Zelda pushes off Link’s hands with a laugh and beams at her little group.<br/>
<br/>
She says, “Master Kohga is quite right. He saved me, you know? A moblin managed to knock away the Sheikah Slate at first and he jumped in quite quickly. I’ve only got a little bruise,” she babbles happily. Kohga avoids their gazes furiously as Sooga freezes in place.<br/>
<br/>
He murmurs, “Did you?”<br/>
<br/>
Kohga shrugs rather bashfully and that’s the only answer his lover needs. Lady Impa is gaping, however, and points at Kohga.<br/>
<br/>
“He saved you, princess? Are you sure?!”<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda smiles and says, “Of course I’m sure. If he hadn’t been there I’m positive I would have been badly injured, if not worse.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, then,” Urbosa drawls and holds out her hand as she saunters closer to him, “I’d like to personally thank you for saving our princess.” Urbosa’s hair is in disarray, puffed and flying everywhere. On her shoulder there’s three nasty gashes, and her leg is dripping with blood.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga says, “I didn’t do it for <em>you</em>. I just want the reputation that comes with being the one to kill the princess.”<br/>
<br/>
Chiefess Urbosa shakes her head in amusement and limps her way to lean against the stable woman’s front desk. “Somehow I can’t find it in myself to believe you,” she says quietly and Kohga grumbles under his breath.<br/>
<br/>
It’s quiet for a bit as they all begin to patch their wounds. Daruk does end up handing over the potion Princess Zelda spoke of earlier. Edward is in the middle of wrapping a rather nasty slice on his forearm when he asks, “So...are we just going to steal our horses back? ‘Cause that stable woman never fuckin’ came back.”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah, shit...right.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Nobody bothers to wait any longer for someone to unlock their horses. The Hylian knight chops the lock off of the horse stalls and they each gather up their steeds. Kohga guides his horse from her stall, yelping when she bounces excitedly and nearly stumbles. Sooga shakes his head in disapproval at the mare but they've had arguments about whether or not Kohga's keeping Aria.<br/>
<br/>
(Kohga has won each one)<br/>
<br/>
He climbs onto her saddle with a bit of difficulty. Sooga idles by his side while Hyun rides next to Tai with a small smile aimed at Revali. Kohga still isn't sure how he feels about their supposed growing friendship but Hyun hasn't smiled this brightly in months, so Kohga is willing to let it slide.<br/>
<br/>
"Master Kohga?" Princess Zelda calls, guiding her sleek white horse next to Aria. Aria bounces nervously at the new presence next to her but Kohga pats her neck soothingly. "If you don't mind my asking; where is it you're heading?"<br/>
<br/>
Kohga glances toward Sooga, eyes eyebrows shooting up, and says, "Down to the Gerudo Desert. Why?"<br/>
<br/>
The young woman's eyes light up at the words. "Oh, this is wonderful! That's exactly where we're heading!"<br/>
<br/>
Sooga immediately guides his horse, Yin, to Kohga's side. "Interesting news, princess, but I do not see how this concerns us," he tells her coolly but Princess Zelda waves off the hostile tone with a bright smile.<br/>
<br/>
"I think it'd be a wonderful idea for us to travel together. Safety in numbers; is that not how the saying goes?"<br/>
<br/>
Kohga thinks it over quietly. That <em>was</em> true, and the rest of the Yiga Clan members were probably exhausted from that horde. Kohga is and he'd barely really fought! So, Kohga nods once and says with a sniff, "I'll be taking the lead, however."<br/>
<br/>
Even though Zelda nods indulgently Sooga shoots Kohga a dangerous look. "Forgive me, Master Kohga, but you're in the middle. Juro is taking the lead, here."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga pouts, shoulders slumping in annoyance but Sooga doesn't budge. Finally, he lets Juro climb onto his horse and take the lead in front of them easily. Champion Revali takes to the skies while the Goron Champion-Daruk-takes to the lead. He travels quicker than Kohga's expecting, curling up in a hard ball and rolling ahead of them.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll never understand Gorons," Kumi mutters and Kohga agrees.<br/>
<br/>
The entire group begins to position itself as they move. Sooga sticks by his side in silence, head tipped carefully to the side to keep an eye on anything in his peripheral vision. Kumi and Edward linger near the outsides of the group while Princess Mipha glides beside them with ease, water surging up underneath her feet. Princess Zelda rides near him but Lady Impa separates them, riding between the two of them. The Hylian Knight rides near them, head constantly in motion.<br/>
<br/>
The silence is rather unpleasant but Kohga knows they make a comical sight to anyone passing by. This is swiftly proven when a woman, who seems to be a traveling merchant, nearly tips herself off of her horse. She guides her horse off the path swiftly to make room for them and Princess Mipha thanks her quietly, a warm smile on her lips.<br/>
<br/>
Other than that the trip up to the desert is quiet. Well, not exactly quiet with all of them chattering to one another eventually when the awkwardness wears off. Regardless, things don't end up going wrong until they're making their way through the desert.<br/>
<br/>
A rather violent sandstorm is what stops the ragtag group of heroes from continuing to Gerudo Town. Kohga squints as he watches them struggle, Princess Zelda nearly thrown off her horse. They're never going to make it and Kohga isn't sure whether or not he should be laughing or if he should feel sympathy for them, as he's gotten caught up in these awful storms more times than he can count. It always resulted in sand in places it shouldn't be.<br/>
<br/>
"They make a sorry sight, don't they?" Edward calls over the howling winds. Kumi slaps him on the shoulder in reprimand but Tai bursts into startled laughter at the words.<br/>
<br/>
He says, "They really do. Look at the Rito; grounded now."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga shakes his head. The group was too far in the desert to be able to make it back to the stable or even to the Bazaar. They were more likely to get hopelessly lost, even with Chiefess Urbosa taking the lead. So, Kohga sighs and turns to Tai and Hyun.<br/>
<br/>
"Would you go grab them? They're getting embarrassing to look at," he says. Sooga's shoulders draw up and he leans toward Kohga as Hyun and Tai nod.<br/>
<br/>
"Master Kohga, surely you're not thinking of taking them back to our base?!"<br/>
<br/>
Kohga shrugs and murmurs, "They already know where we are, Sooga. We might as well take 'em back there and maybe they'll...be in our debt...?"<br/>
<br/>
Truth be told Kohga was beginning to feel sorry for them.<br/>
<br/>
Edward heads around the group and digs out their last bit of rope. Hyun and Tai use it to tie themselves to one another and ditch their horses entirely to make their way through the sand carefully. Kohga keeps a keen eye on them as they approach the group slowly.<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda, hand attempting to keep her horse calm, looks down at them. They talk for what seems to be forever, hair whipping around wildly. It's finally Lady Impa that nods her head quickly in what is either understanding or agreement because they begin to make their way back.<br/>
<br/>
It doesn't take long for Princess Zelda and her little band of Champions to reach them. Lady Impa, hair wild and eyes squinting even in the evening's light, looks disgusted as she tries her best to shake out the sand from her hair and clothes.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know how you live here," she grumbles and Kohga snickers at her plight while he nudges his horse forward. Princess Mipha continues to dust herself off where she rides on Link's horse behind him.<br/>
<br/>
She tips her head toward Kohga and says over the wind, "I'd like to thank you, Master Kohga, for allowing us to stay with you. I don't think any of us was expecting such a fierce sandstorm so late in the day."<br/>
<br/>
Chiefess Urbosa nods in agreement, one hand gathering her horse's reins while the other shields her eyes from the beaming sun. "They're not normally this long. It was unwise for me to have led you all here without first checking."<br/>
<br/>
"It's alright, Urbosa! A little sand isn't going to stop us!" Daruk chirps but Revali makes a disgusted face.<br/>
<br/>
"Speak for yourself, Daruk. It's going to take <em>hours</em> to preen all this out," he hisses from where he wobbles on the back of Hyun's horse.<br/>
<br/>
Hyun snorts quietly as he urges his horse forward. "I'm finding that you're more fitting to have the title of princess than these two simply for your <em>fussiness</em>."<br/>
<br/>
Revali squawks in offense but Edward and the other Champions fail to hide their laughter. Even the knight sends an amused look Revali's way as he sputters indignantly at Hyun's words.<br/>
<br/>
They make their way up to the Gerudo Highlands and the atmosphere seems to have warmed up. Princess Zelda seems to insist on chattering at him, eyes bright as she rambles about research she's been conducting on how certain animals develop their specialties and how they're able to capture that in potions and food.<br/>
<br/>
Most of it goes way over his head but the way she talks about it is fascinating. She's genuinely intrigued by everything she's saying and Kohga finds himself admiring her drive. Kohga knew she was a determined and curious woman but this is a little more than that. Princess Zelda is apparently very passionate about the properties of many animals (especially the Hot-Footed Frog for some reason).<br/>
<br/>
Once they're out of the open desert things don't exactly get easier. A lightning storm forces many of them to cover their weapons so as to not risk getting struck and the rain comes down <em>hard</em>. Kohga yelps in alarm as Aria whinnies nervously and nearly tosses him off at the next booming thunder clap.<br/>
<br/>
Juro, hunched and looking miserable even if Kohga can't see his face, waits for them near the entrance of their hideout. Lady Impa looks it over with a raised eyebrow and Kohga shrugs, beginning to be a little self conscious at what they all stayed in. He hops off of his horse and Kumi strides forward to knock on the red front doors firmly.<br/>
<br/>
The doors swing open and two blademasters greet them. Ayameko peers around their tall forms and perks up. "Master Kohga! We were expecting...oh."<br/>
<br/>
Both her voice and face turn rather sour at the sight of the Champions. Kohga walks through the doors quickly, grimacing at the way his wet suit clings to his body. It's the worst and he can't wait to get out of it.<br/>
<br/>
"They're staying with us until those storms clear up. Things are looking nasty out there right now."<br/>
<br/>
Ayameko's eyes narrow but she nods once. "Of course, Master Kohga. I'll make up a few rooms at once," she says but pauses with a worried frown, "But, uh, we do have rather...sensitive news. Hyde's in the meeting room."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga nods and waves her off. The woman leads away the group of Champions to the rooms they'd probably be staying in for the night if the intensity of the storm kept up. Kohga can't help but pout as he makes his way toward their meeting room with squelching footsteps.<br/>
<br/>
He really wanted a hot bath now. This news had better be worth it.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
"Are you sure? He-he said two weeks?" Kohga stammers. Hyde is kind enough to ignore it as the blonde man passes the parchment over.<br/>
<br/>
He says, voice quiet with nerves, "He said he'd be returning in two weeks with important news from Calamity Ganon. I'm worried, Master Kohga, that he'll try something. The implications of his words about what Calamity Ganon has said, the implications about his powers growing each day..."<br/>
<br/>
Master Kohga waves his hand. "I'm sure ol' Astor will explain himself when he returns. We've got jobs to do, Hyde. We're going to do them and then I'll be taking a nice nap when Ganon does his whole...taking over the world thing."<br/>
<br/>
Hyde looks doubtful but he nods once. To be honest Kohga's not really feeling it. There's a bad feeling in his stomach and it's not just because he's starving. He has the most terrible feeling that things are going wrong. They're not going how he wants them to go.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga just wants his clan <em>happy</em>. And, yeah, they all seemed rather happy in the moment but he didn't think they were really happy. How could they be when they were forced in this cold, dreary little hideout instead of the palace they've always deserved? They were a joke and Kohga couldn't help but feel like it was his fault they were here. At least Rikona always kept their reputations high. They may not have been entirely happy but they'd been respected and feared. Kohga misses that.<br/>
<br/>
He wants them to be something to be proud of.<br/>
<br/>
"Sir?"<br/>
<br/>
Kohga snaps back to reality and jumps to his feet. "I think that wraps it up. I'd better get out of this stupid thing. Can't believe we don't have waterproof suits yet."<br/>
<br/>
Hyde chuckles and folds up the parchment letter delicately. Kohga makes his way out of the room while doing his best to push away his thoughts. Instead, he heads up to his room and pushes open the door with a heavy sigh. His stomach is rumbling but he'd rather get out of this suit before anything else.<br/>
<br/>
Sooga is halfway out of his. His mask is missing and Kohga shuts the door behind him. Seeing Sooga without his mask will always be stunning. The man's hair is somehow always sleek and neat despite them being on the road for so long. His face, despite the scars, is breathtaking, and if Sooga wandered without his mask Kohga is positive he'd have many more fans. Even his eyes, dark and brown, could capture hearts immediately.<br/>
<br/>
"Master Kohga," Sooga greets quietly and Kohga grimaces at the state of his upper body. There's splotchy bruises around his body in various stages of healing. Some are angry and dark while others are almost green. Kohga frowns and pulls off his mask.<br/>
<br/>
"You didn't tell me they were this bad," Kohga says softly, brows furrowed. Sooga sniffs and reaches up behind his head with a wince to pull the pins from his hair.<br/>
<br/>
"They are not as terrible as they look. After a hot bath I am positive I will feel better."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga agrees with that. He begins to undress himself by peeling off the clinging suit. He wraps himself into his robe soon after. Sooga stands from the bed and strips out of the rest of his suit while Kohga fills the bath with steaming water. It doesn't take long for the tub to fill and Sooga steps in with a satisfied noise.<br/>
<br/>
They don't really talk. Kohga washes Sooga's hair for him and ends up massaging his shoulders until the man is melting in the tub. Kohga is sure he falls asleep a couple of times but eventually the water grows cold and Sooga climbs out of the water looking much more relaxed than before.<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you, Master," Sooga whispers quietly and Kohga beams at him.<br/>
<br/>
"Of course, of course! Come on, babe; we've got company to entertain tomorrow."<br/>
<br/>
The way Sooga barely registers the words proves just how relaxed he really is. The man only hums and slides into the bed. Kohga joins him on the other side and practically purrs in approval when Sooga pulls him closer, only lifting one hand to wave out the candles in the room. Then, he seems to be out like a light.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga, on the other hand, tries his best to fall asleep but the letter from Astor keeps him up. The thought of that phony prophet coming in here and attempting to take command of the Yiga Clan again makes him sick. Even though his attempts were veiled through suggestions and honeyed lies about just wanting to be helpful. Kohga knew he could be oblivious but he wasn't stupid. He took the safety of his clan seriously and Astor was a large threat. One that needed to go-Calamity Ganon be damned.<br/>
<br/>
The question was; what was he going to do?<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Sleep continues to evade him. Kohga can't take the feeling of shame creeping in on him so he wriggles from Sooga's tight grasp (and it's truly a miracle from the Goddess the man doesn't wake from Kohga hitting the ground so loudly in the process) and pulls on his slippers. He creeps from the room and beelines for the front gates for a breather.<br/>
<br/>
It's cold. As soon as he steps outside Kohga hunches in on himself. The wind is biting and his robe is rather thin. He'd forgotten how cold desert nights, especially in the Highlands, could get.<br/>
<br/>
"Rough night, Master Kohga?" a wry voice asks and Kohga looks up. He winces when he spots Chiefess Urbosa, clad in rumpled vai sleep clothes, standing nearby. She wears a knitted shawl over her shoulders and Kohga nods once to her. Kohga is suddenly glad he clipped his mask on before leaving the hideout.<br/>
<br/>
He laughs quietly but his heart isn't in it. "Yeah, I guess. You?"<br/>
<br/>
The woman's lips thin and she shrugs. "Nightmares."<br/>
<br/>
They're quiet. Kohga stands by her side as they look up at the stars. Their minds seem to be stuck on their own problems and this is exactly what Kohga was trying to avoid. His brain has been stuck on loop for the last few hours.<br/>
<br/>
They've practically signed a death sentence by taking in Astor. At first it seemed like he'd be the one to put them back on the board, that he'd be the one to give them a boost and make them even more powerful but Kohga has a bad feeling about Astor's next visit.<br/>
<br/>
There's not any options but Kohga isn't going to let them stop him. He has to get his clan out of this mess or...well not <em>die</em> trying but something along those lines. He'd try very hard. Dying felt a tad extreme here.<br/>
<br/>
"How do you become better?" Kohga blurts out suddenly in the night air. He feels oddly exposed and it's not a good feeling for him. He doesn't like it already, especially with the surprised look the Gerudo woman sends his way.<br/>
<br/>
The question hangs in the air for a few moments. Finally, she asks carefully, "A better person or better in battle?"<br/>
<br/>
Kohga swallows silently and looks back up at the sky. The stars wink down at him, bright and beautiful. They remind him of that gleam Sooga often gets in his eyes whenever they are alone. That gleam that was full of life, and love, and mischief. Half of Kohga's bad ideas came from Sooga himself when he was feeling particularly bored.<br/>
<br/>
"A better leader," Kohga croaks out.<br/>
<br/>
Urbosa studies him. "There's no manual to all of this, you know? From the reactions of your people you seem to be doing well enough.” Kohga can’t help but laugh rather bitterly at the words, feeling like someone has their hand around his heart and is <em>squeezing</em>. He feels absolutely humiliated asking someone who is supposed to be his enemy about leadership.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m really nothing special,” he tells her and holds up his hand when she opens her mouth, clearly amused, “and that’s not just me being humble. I’m a failure to them most days. Getting this place fixed up? That’ll probably be the biggest win we’ve had since Rikona passed.”<br/>
<br/>
Urbosa’s eyebrows shoot up in what seems to be surprise. Something dark settles on her face and he assumes it’s from the mention of their old leader.<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t know there was more to you than lazing about to be honest,” she says seriously and Kohga winces.<br/>
<br/>
They don’t speak for a bit. He hears a few wolves howling and what seems to be a Bokoblin camp bellowing nearby. Urbosa finally sighs and turns her gaze back toward him.<br/>
<br/>
“Let me ask you this, Master Kohga; are you trying to do what you deem best for your people?”<br/>
<br/>
Kohga nods. Of course he was. He was doing his best with what rotten luck he possessed. Where is she going with this?<br/>
<br/>
"And are you willing to give up your life for them?"<br/>
<br/>
That's a harder question as much as Kohga wishes it wasn't. He likes living. He likes walking around the world in one piece-not dead-but his clan does mean a lot to him. And when he thinks about it he'd probably sacrifice himself if it meant they'd benefit from it. If it meant Sooga could keep exploring the world like he wants, and Vira, their healer, could return to Lurelin more often so see her wife, and Kumi could settle down somewhere nice with Edward, and...<br/>
<br/>
...and he really would.<br/>
<br/>
"I-I would," he whispers, feeling a bit shaken.<br/>
<br/>
Chiefess Urbosa's lips curl up in satisfaction. "Then I don't think you're doing too terribly here, Master Khoga," she tells him gently and Kohga's too stunned by the entire situation to tell her not to patronize him. "Leaders aren't just big bad figures in battle. Leaders, like you and I, inspire. We protect and do our best for those we care for."<br/>
<br/>
The Yiga Clan leader's shoulders slump. Urbosa brings her hand up to squeeze his shoulder gently.<br/>
<br/>
"Is this because of Rikona?"<br/>
<br/>
Khoga groans at the sound of the woman's name. He can't help but stamp his feet in frustration, teeth grinding in anger. "Even after death she haunts me," he seethes. Urbosa's face turns grim and she smirks at Kohga.<br/>
<br/>
"I may be your enemy most days but I would fight by your side in a heartbeat against that girl," Urbosa tells him and Kohga laughs softly. "Rikona was a shining example of what not to do, you know?"<br/>
<br/>
Kohga nods in agreement. "Sometimes I still hear her. I hear her telling me what a failure I am. She wasn't <em>wrong</em>, you know, but <em>man</em> it hurt."<br/>
<br/>
Oh Goddess his eyes were watering. Kohga sniffles and wishes he could wipe at his eyes but it's impossible with his mask on his face. Urbosa shakes her head but it's too late. Kohga's shoulders draw up to his shoulders self consciously.<br/>
<br/>
"Rikona was a bitch," Urbosa says bluntly and Kohga laughs wetly.<br/>
<br/>
"You can say that again."<br/>
<br/>
Urbosa nods and points at him. "I will! Rikona was a scummy bitch who double crossed everyone. Her opinion shouldn't matter. All that woman got herself was enemies and look at her now; she's <em>dead</em>."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga shrugs but he feels a bit better at the words. "That's true..."<br/>
<br/>
Urbosa nods in satisfaction and they both fall quiet. They stay out together until Kohga's tears have stopped and they're both shivering from the relentless wind. They both turn around silently and head back into the hideout feeling a bit more content.<br/>
<br/>
They split off from each other once they head up the stairs. Kohga opens the door to his room and steps through. Sooga is sitting up with a concerned frown on his lips.<br/>
<br/>
"Where were you?"<br/>
<br/>
Kohga shuts their door and pulls off his mask to place in their wardrobe. "I needed a minute. We've got some things to talk about but it can wait until morning," he says softly and Sooga pulls back the covers invitingly. Kohga slips into the bed and immediately curls up against his lover's side.<br/>
<br/>
Sooga pulls their blankets over them and buries his face against Kohga's hair. "Get some sleep, Master Kohga. We'll likely need it for tomorrow."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga leans over and kisses Sooga's lips. The man startles but smiles against his mouth and rolls them over in one smooth movement so he hovers over Kohga with a leer. Kohga shivers at the way his eyes glint even in the low light of their room.<br/>
<br/>
"Or," Sooga croons, "we could spend this wonderful night together I suppose."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga grins widely at the man above him. "I like that idea <em>much</em> better!"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The morning comes much quicker than Kohga is expecting. He grumbles angrily when he feels a chill on his body and squints in the irritatingly bright light of the morning. Sooga, clad in nothing but the bottom half of his uniform, is braiding through his hair silently. That changes when he spies Kohga watching him. A small smile curls on the man’s lips and his face softens.<br/>
<br/>
“Good morning, Master Kohga,” he says softly and Kohga smiles brightly at his right hand man. Sooga approaches his side of the bed and leans down to press a kiss to Kohga’s forehead, lips soft against his skin.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s a very good morning.”<br/>
<br/>
Kohga slides out of bed and listens to his body crack as he stretches. He scratches at his stomach with a bright grin. Everything aches something fierce from their spontaneous love making but Kohga can’t be bothered to care at the moment. Besides, it’s not like it’s a bad feeling. It’s rather unfortunate, however, for his later plans.<br/>
<br/>
Sooga loops his braid carefully and Kohga grabs his other robe to head out for a hot bath. He spins his finger and watches the tub begin to fill itself with steaming water in the bathroom. Kohga shimmies from his robe and sinks down in the tub, sighing in relief.<br/>
<br/>
“Did those Champion brats leave yet?” Kohga asks as he scrubs at his arms. Sooga leans against the doorway of the bathroom while he zips and pins his hair with shining, golden pins carefully.<br/>
<br/>
“Princess Zelda is having breakfast with her companions at the moment. Emelie thought it inappropriate to allow them to leave without a proper meal.”<br/>
<br/>
Kohga nods in understanding. That makes things a lot easier for him, then. Kohga finishes washing up quicker than he normally would in order to make sure he catches them before they leave. He dries off, letting Sooga begin to sharpen his blades without his usual chatter.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga dresses in his suit, grumbling again when it takes a moment for him to be able to zip up. He wriggles into his boots and snags his mask to place over his face. “One day we’ll have to find something different. This thing gets too hot.”<br/>
<br/>
“We shall find someone to charm them, or perhaps we can simply make a few cooling elixirs,” Sooga suggests and Kohga shrugs. As long as they find something that wouldn’t have his face constantly warm like this anymore. It was unbearable some days being in the desert and all.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga makes his way out of their room with a sigh. Making his way down the stairs and wandering into the dining area, he spots the Champions still polishing off their food with a pleased Emelie standing. The blonde looks up and her eyes brighten.<br/>
<br/>
“Good morning, Master Kohga,” she chirps, bowing in her place. The Hylian knight’s eyes stray to him curiously but Kohga ignores it in favor of nodding back at Emelie.<br/>
<br/>
“Morning, Em. What masterpiece have you cooked up in here?”<br/>
<br/>
Emelie smiles and gestures to the table. “Banana nut pancakes and breakfast bread. There are, of course, some breakfast waffle sundaes for you,” she says cheerily, hands clasped in front of her. Kohga perks up and nods quickly.<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds wonderful,” he murmurs, eyes glued on the food before he shakes it off and turns to the Hylian princess, “Princess Zelda; would you mind if I spoke with you?”<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda’s head snaps up and her eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Lady Impa watches them carefully as the princess nods once and stands, approaching him nervously. She wrings her hands in front of her but her steps don’t falter as they stand a little ways away from the table.<br/>
<br/>
“What is it, Master Kohga?” she asks, voice soft. Kohga sighs, scratching at his neck awkwardly. This could either go very, very wrong or very right.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga says, voice unusually quiet to match her tone, “If I’m honest, princess, this is more a...<em>request</em> for your help. I’m a fantastic leader, really, and the Yiga Clan is strong but Ganon will wipe us out in one snap of his fingers when he returns,” Kohga tells her and Zelda’s lips part in surprise.<br/>
<br/>
“I wasn’t aware that you realized that, Master Kohga.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, well....people think I’m stupid. I’m dumb but not an idiot, princess. We’re not going to last against him and it’s been brought to my attention that I....care about these morons.”<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda’s lips curl in a rather smug looking smile. “Urbosa told me you two had an interesting chat last night. I’m assuming her words helped,” she says and Kohga grumbles something unintelligible, “but I don’t understand why you need our help. You just don’t help him any longer.”<br/>
<br/>
Kohga rubs at his neck again. “It...it’s not that simple, unfortunately. You see, we ended up taking in this bastard, Astor, who claims he’s Ganon’s prophet-”<br/>
<br/>
“Ass...tor?”<br/>
<br/>
Kohga snickers and tells her, “Rather fitting for him but no; Astor, princess. He is the real deal though. Showed off his fancy powers and everything, and I don’t trust him one bit. None of us do but he gave us a real chance. Now...I can’t just play along with his whims and orders anymore.”<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda’s eyes search his face. “You are sincere, I feel.”<br/>
<br/>
Kohga shrugs and murmurs, “Would you be able to get me a meeting with your father. I, uh, I’d like to propose a truce.”<br/>
<br/>
“A truce?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, princess, a truce. I told you before there’s no way the Yiga Clan can fight him off. Astor can say some mumbo-jumbo and see glimpses of the future. It’s really not lookin’ good for us.”<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda’s face falls but she seems to gather herself quickly. “Normally people cannot get meetings with father this quickly but I’d label this as an emergency. Will you be riding with us?”<br/>
<br/>
Kohga nods and Princess Zelda thrusts her hand out to shake. Master Kohga hesitates but takes her hand. They shake on it and she smiles, eyes bright.<br/>
<br/>
“If you betray us, Master Kohga, my father will kill you and your clan. Please know that,” she says bluntly and Kohga bursts into laughter, head thrown back.<br/>
<br/>
“I know, princess. I’m not planning on it. Not this time. I’m doing this for my clan’s safety.”<br/>
<br/>
The woman’s eyes soften and she nods. Kohga knows she can relate to that, and knows she realizes the words are the truth. Kohga is willing to do a lot for his clan it seems and this is only the first step.<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda says, “We’ll head there straight away then.”<br/>
<br/>
Kohga watches her stride back to the table and instead grabs two muffins; one for him and one for Sooga. Then, he heads back up to his room and pushes the door open, heart heavy.<br/>
<br/>
Sooga is seemingly finished with his blade sharpening and instead is clipping his belt around his waist. He looks up and Kohga offers a muffin to the man. Sooga accepts it with a smile and presses a kiss to his cheek.<br/>
<br/>
“Emelie made these?”<br/>
<br/>
Kohga nods and they both bite into the small breakfast. Kohga would need a much bigger lunch but he doesn’t have time to relax. Not with the Champions beginning to finish up their breakfast downstairs. So, Kohga inhales it in record time.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga brushes the crumbles off of his hands and opens his closet with a sigh. “Sooga...I have...news,” he says carefully as he begins to gather his things from their wardrobe. Sooga looks between the item and Kohga and his eyebrows shoot up.<br/>
<br/>
“When are we heading out?” he asks softly, turning away to set down his muffin and find his and Kohga’s masks again after they’d taken them off to eat. Kohga bites his lip and shoves his extra suit into his traveling pack.<br/>
<br/>
He tells Sooga, voice faux casual, “<em>I</em> am leaving immediately. For Hyrule Castle.”<br/>
<br/>
Sooga makes a strangled sound behind him and Kohga doesn’t turn in fear of breaking at the expression he’s surely making. Unfortunately, Sooga turns him around and says, voice firm, “I <em>refuse</em> to let you go out there alone. You’ll be surrounded by enemies, Master Kohga, without me.”<br/>
<br/>
Kohga shakes his head. “I need to do this, Sooga. I need you back here for when Astor gets back. We’re not letting him stay here any longer and I need you to help protect everyone here,” Kohga tells him.<br/>
<br/>
In his first true display of anger Sooga's jaw clenches. He's clearly furious, arms crossing over his chest and eyes burning into Kohga's own. Kohga knows Sooga realizes that they've really done it this time-that they're <em>really</em> switching sides. This isn't some trick or big plot to get the king's head.<br/>
<br/>
Sooga says, voice rough with tightly contained fury, "We have perfectly capable blademasters and protection here," he approaches Kohga again with one hand cupping his cheek gently, "Master Kohga you <em>cannot</em>-"<br/>
<br/>
Kohga shakes his head sadly. "I'll be heading out there without you. That..." Kohga hesitates but he takes a deep breath before he continues, "that's an <em>order</em>, Sooga."<br/>
<br/>
Sooga's mouth falls open in surprise. "You cannot...."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga smiles gently and places his hand over Sooga's own. "You're the most skilled one here, Sooga. I know you'll protect them well should Astor show his ugly mug around here before I get back."<br/>
<br/>
The taller man nods once and Kohga feels satisfied on that front. They finish packing Kohga's traveling bag in silence until he's satisfied with what he has. Aria is probably finished being fed, so there's nothing really to do but meet the princess and her champions downstairs.<br/>
<br/>
Sooga hands Kohga his bag and they place their masks over their faces securely. Both head out of the room and down the stone steps. They make their way down to the main entrance area where Akito stands with the group just outside their hideout. The princess perks up when she seems to hear their footsteps and she waves to him.<br/>
<br/>
Lady Impa watches him with careful eyes but Urbosa greets him with a wry smile. "I see you took my words to heart, Master Khoga," she comments as she brushes her fingers over her horse's neck soothingly. Kohga shrugs in response.<br/>
<br/>
"I've been thinking about it for a while. You just happen to be the key to fixing all of this."<br/>
<br/>
They all prepare their horses and Kohga clips his pack to Aria's saddle. He double checks his belt to make sure he has everything he needs before turning to Sooga with a bright smile beneath his mask. No matter what he's been repeating to his lover he still has a bad feeling things are not going to go their way on both fronts.<br/>
<br/>
"Remember what I said, Sooga," Kohga says quietly and Sooga's head tips to the side the slightest bit. Then, in one quick movement he can barely process he slides his mask off and holds it sideways over their faces, completely blocking his peripheral view of the champions and his clan. Sooga pulls Kohga's mask off gently even while the man stares at him with wide eyes and presses their lips together gently.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga's face reddens, heating his cheeks and blush crawling down his neck to his chest. Regardless, Kohga shuts his eyes and just enjoys the feeling of his lover's lips against his for what will most likely be the last time in a while. Sooga pulls back so their lips are simply brushing against one another.<br/>
<br/>
"Stop trying to bribe me..." Kohga whispers and Sooga chuckles, eyes warm as they search his own face. Kohga brings one hand up to up Sooga's cheek and brush his thumb over the bottom of the man's scar just underneath his eye.<br/>
<br/>
Sooga murmurs, "I love you, Master Kohga. Please stay safe."<br/>
<br/>
Kohga stares at him with wide eyes before blinking away the sudden tears stinging at his eyes. "Oh,” he says quietly, feeling stunned. Sooga leans in to kiss him one last time and Kohga laughs wetly. “I love you too, you sap. I’ll be <em>fine</em>!”<br/>
<br/>
They right their masks quickly, Kohga first and then Sooga, before anyone can get a glimpse of their faces. Then, Kohga heads back towards Aria. He climbs on her saddle with a bit of assistance from Sooga and that’s that.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga waves to the group of clan members there to see him off. He blows a playful kiss to Sooga from on top of Aria and urges the horse into a trot next to Princess Zelda.<br/>
<br/>
He doesn’t notice the telling hunch of Sooga’s shoulders nor the way his hands shake as they curl into frustrated fists.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. melting, you're a daydream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are heating up, and by heating up I mean going downhill</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello folks</p><p>this is the shortest chapter i think in this fic. ive been updating my other fic much more often than this one and i feel bad cuz this one is just as fun to write as the other lmao hopefully i can finish up the next chapter much quicker</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, this is an interesting choice you've made, Master Kohga. I do hope this is sincere," Chiefess Urbosa comments nearly ten minutes into their trip. Kohga bounces along on Aria's back with an exhausted huff. Riding on horseback was the<em> worst</em> and he wishes he'd simply used a little magic to get to the castle.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, well, it's as sincere as I can get."<br/>
<br/>
Chiefess Urbosa laughs, urging her horse forward with a little smirk. "Then may the Goddesses help us all!"<br/>
<br/>
Overall, however, the trip is scarily uneventful. To be honest, Kohga was expecting more betrayal to happen despite what he told Sooga. Fortunately, they seem to make an effort in even <em>including</em> him which is...altogether <em>odd</em> but not terrible. Kohga finds them funny occasionally and the Hylian knight can make some great food.<br/>
<br/>
They don't stop to rest during much of the journey. Instead, they ride straight through Hyrule Field until Kohga's legs are sore and he never wants to ride another horse ever again. It's exhausting and he's immensely relieved when they all hop off their horses. He's been to Castle Town plenty of times but <em>Goddess</em> he's relieved to be able to walk for a bit.<br/>
<br/>
It's bustling with activity, men and women scurrying around the town. There are food stalls set up down the way that fill the air with delicious smells. Kohga pouts when they all skip straight over investigating the sources of the smells. They pass by giggling and bowing women, and a few children stop to stare at the group in awe. Princess Zelda and Daruk both wave cheerfully at the citizens while Revali keeps himself high above them, flying ahead.<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda soon begins to walk ahead when they approach the castle. A few guards, clad in the same metal armor Link wears, meet them. They're armed but seem more of an obligatory team to meet them for show. After all, Kohga's sure the group he’s with could fight off a threat more efficiently than some random men and women from here could.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga hums quietly as they all shuffle in. The cheery atmosphere seems to disappear completely as they navigate through the castle. Princess Zelda begins to look nervous and Link seems to gravitate closer to her side. Lady Impa's mouth turns into a scowl (which hasn't happened in a while, surprisingly).<br/>
<br/>
The throne room is exactly as Kohga imagines. It has that stuffy, snobbish feeling about it. The ceiling is painted, and there are relics and heirlooms all around the room to be shown off, and would likely cost Kohga an arm and a leg to get himself. The king himself sits up on a large, gleaming throne with his eyes narrowed as he spots them. They have to make their way up a long, winding staircase just to reach the throne and by the end of it Kohga is sure he’s going to have a heart attack.<br/>
<br/>
King Rhoam looks unimpressed as they approach. “What is this? Why have you brought an enemy to Hyrule Castle?” he rumbles and Princess Zelda steps forward and curtsies. It seems to be a mere formality with the way she does it so halfheartedly.<br/>
<br/>
“Master Kohga would-would like to put in place a truce between us.”<br/>
<br/>
King Rhoam shakes his head and looks between the group. His eyes linger on the Hylian the longest and there’s something that seems to be disapproval on his face. He asks, “You’ve fallen for this trick again? Have we not gone through this before, Zelda? Instead of pandering to cowardice enemies you <em>should</em> be working to unlock your power.”<br/>
<br/>
<em>Ouch</em>.<br/>
<br/>
The room is silent and unbearably awkward. Princess Zelda’s gaze is firmly on her boots and Kohga really can’t take it for much longer. The king is beginning to look like he’s going to go into a long lecture and that’s not what Kohga’s here for.<br/>
<br/>
“You know, when I impersonated you that one time I didn't understand why I got caught so quickly. I get it now; I wasn’t a big enough asshole to convince everyone,” Kohga announces bluntly and several surprised gazes snap toward him.<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda looks at him with wide, surprised eyes but both Lady Impa and the Champions look as if they want to laugh. Champion Revali’s feathers ruffle in clear amusement, beak firmly shut.<br/>
<br/>
“What did you just say to me?” King Rhoam asks, voice dangerously tight as he stands. His sword is impressive as the blade drags across the floor while the towering man approaches Kohga.<br/>
<br/>
Although the rational side of his brain is protesting valiantly, Kohga says cheerfully, “Well, I’m just wondering if you turn down every valuable ally with pressing information like that or is it just me? Because, sir, that sounds rather harmful for your plans and people!”<br/>
<br/>
“What could you possibly have to offer us that we don’t already know?” King Rhoam asks almost immediately, fingers tight around the handle of his sword. Kohga sways in place idly and notices with a small smile the way the others watch them. They’re torn between likely wanting to have Kohga get his ass kicked as revenge for his schemes or wanting to hear this ‘valuable information’.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga shrugs faux carelessly. “How about the man claiming to be Ganon’s prophet, and is fully capable of taking out your entire army right now?”<br/>
<br/>
The room is dead silent. Kohga grins behind his mask and can practically taste victory. The king turns to the others and pins them in place with his glare. “Is this true?” he asks, voice chillier than an Ice Chu-Chu’s jelly.<br/>
<br/>
Nobody has an answer. The room stays quiet and the Hylian king turns back to face him. Kohga tips his head while his grin widens even further. “I guess you’ll have to enter a truce with me to find out.”<br/>
<br/>
King Rhoam, clearly frustrated, jerks his head toward a door off to the right of where they’re standing. He turns on his heel gracefully and Kohga skips after him. The hesitant footsteps behind him tell him the merry band of misfits is right behind them.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Ironing out the terms of this little truce doesn't take long. The room is filled with tension but Master Kohga gradually relaxes. Soon enough he's comfortable enough to kick up his feet on the table because he's positive none of the guards will suddenly impale him. That'd, not only be embarrassing, but Master Kohga would throw a fit if that's how he died.<br/>
<br/>
Master Kohga, however relaxed he is, doesn't let them get backed into a corner. Some of the terms, such as the Yiga Clan not being able to accept new members during this time, are shot down immediately. He might not be the smartest guy around but he's not letting this man, no matter his title, take advantage of his people. That was the whole reason he came in the first place.<br/>
<br/>
In the end, the Yiga Clan gets total protection while they're in this truce. It lasts up until Calamity Ganon is finally sealed away or whatever it is they're supposed to do to get rid of him. Kohga has only heard snippets during battles on what their plans are but it seems like they don't have one big grand plan. In return, however, the Yiga Clan doesn't get to attack a single citizen or town. It sounds <em>boring</em>, yes, but they'll be getting a steady stream of supplies to make up for it. Eventually, they'll likely find a form of entertainment somewhere. Trying to kill these people was getting a bit bland anyway.<br/>
<br/>
Once that conversation dies away the king looks at Master Kohga with impatient eyes. "Now tell us of what you know," he says coolly and Master Kohga rolls his eyes at the tone. Very pushy, wasn't he?<br/>
<br/>
"Alright, sheesh," he grumbles and sits up. His head is soon propped up by his hand as he leans forward lazily on the table. "A few months ago this guy came to us. He was raving about bein' the prophet of Ganon."<br/>
<br/>
Those around him already look skeptical but Master Kohga waves his hand. "Yeah, I know. It sounded stupid to us too but we let him in regardless. Figured he'd be an okay addition to our ranks. He proved himself to be right though. He did some fancy-schmancy spell to show us a tiny peek in the future. It's...not looking too good for us."<br/>
<br/>
"What did this man show you?" the king asks urgently, lips thinned and expression hardening. Master Kohga slumps as much as he can manage in his position at the moment.<br/>
<br/>
He responds softly, voice more careful than it has ever been in his life, "Calamity Ganon returns. The world is overrun by monsters and malice. Astor <em>promised</em> we'd survive and thrive during this time but," here, Master Kohga sits up with a pout behind his mask, "I don't believe him! That slimy little eel called me incompetent!"<br/>
<br/>
King Rhoam's eyes close and he seems defeated. Princess Zelda looks absolutely horrified. Her face is pale and her hand flies up to her mouth. Master Kohga doesn't want to know what she'd look like if she'd seen that prophecy or whatever Astor considered his little foresight trick.<br/>
<br/>
The Goron Chief (<em>Darunia? No, no, this was Daruk or something like that</em>) looks devastated at the news. Champion Revali lays a hand (<em>wing??? He has talked to a Rito only once and still doesn't know what to call them</em>) on Princess Mipha's shoulder when her face drops. Chiefess Urbosa meets Lady Impa's eyes across the table for a moment before squeezing Princess Zelda's arm gently. The Hylian is the only one that doesn't look concerned and Master Kohga is not sure if it's because he's putting on a brave face or he just wasn't listening.<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda looks up suddenly and her face sets into a determined expression. "What of my power? Do I ever...?"<br/>
<br/>
Kohga has to shrug. "He never let us see too much. I don't think he knows much more than us, to be honest."<br/>
<br/>
Her face falls again. Were they all really placing their hope on her power? Were they really letting this girl be their only line of defense because of a power she was supposed to unlock? If so, Kohga might really break this truce and find some other people to team up with. There's no way he's letting the future of his entire clan rest on the shoulders of a <em>kid</em>.<br/>
<br/>
"You know you don't need to rely on some light show to beat the shit out of Ganon, right? Why not learn something from your little guard dog?"<br/>
<br/>
The Hylian eyes him sharply, blue eyes nearly pinning him in place. Jeez, this kid was touchy, wasn't he? If he talked Master Kohga is positive he'd be cursing him furiously for the nickname.<br/>
<br/>
King Rhoam cuts in, "She needs her powers. Anything else will be useless."<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, but it's looking like the Goddess' aren't gonna let her have them today. She may as well make herself useful and train up to stab Ganon in the meantime."<br/>
<br/>
Surprisingly, Lady Impa rests one leg over the other. "I mean no disrespect, Your Majesty, but Master Kohga is correct. Princess Zelda has shown promise in combative areas," the Sheikah woman explains, "and she has the potential to be as good as any of us if we teach her everything she needs to know <em>now</em> rather than later."<br/>
<br/>
The room is quiet but King Rhoam breaks that silence. His face is furious, eyes bright with anger. "What <em>my daughter</em> needs is to focus on unlocking her power. <em>Not</em> foolish distractions. She has a guard for that," he says and the Hylian's head snaps to stare at the king at the subtle slight.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Yikes</em>, Master Kohga thinks as the knight's jaw works soundlessly twice before turning back to watching the princess.<br/>
<br/>
With a grunt, King Rhoam stands. All the guards immediately flank his side as he leaves the meeting room without another word. Master Kohga's eyebrows furrow in sheer disbelief at the carelessness of their king.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, no; you're going to die immediately if you do that," Master Kohga finally says when the quiet of the room gets to be too much. "Why don't we just give her a sword and one of you shows her how to stab people with it?"<br/>
<br/>
Urbosa smiles thinly at him. "And let us be caught by the king? He's already said many times that he doesn't want the princess fighting. That's the main reason Link was assigned to her despite her wishes."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh <em>really</em>, Urbosa," Champion Revali drawls, "it's like you <em>want</em> the princess to fail."<br/>
<br/>
Chiefess Urbosa's eyes narrow. "Watch your mouth there, Revali."<br/>
<br/>
The Rito sniffs and his feathers ruffle at her tone. "I'm merely saying I agree with him," he says smoothly as he points toward Master Kohga. "Letting the princess run around with just one guard is idiotic of us. What happens when she and our precious little savior over there get separated? She can fight with the slate, sure, but we can't let her just rely on that. We'd be failures and morons if we did," he rants.<br/>
<br/>
Princess Mipha sighs. "He does make a fair point. It would be irresponsible of us to leave our friend so vulnerable should something happen."<br/>
<br/>
Daruk nods along and Chiefess Urbosa sighs. "You may be right, yes, but that still doesn't allow us to trod where the king does not wish us to."<br/>
<br/>
"If it's alright with the princess then I don't really care what King Rhoam thinks," Impa spits, pink lips twisting into an irritated scowl. It's very clear she's heard this conversation before and refuses to change her opinion.<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda looks up and a small smile slips onto her face. "It's more than alright with me. I'd love to learn from you all," she tells them.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, why don't we take her out to that field near the castle? There's plenty of space and the king hardly ever goes there!" Daruk suggests and Master Kohga shoots the Goron finger guns for the idea.<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda's eyes light up. "Oh, that sounds perfect. Shall we go right away?" Princess Mipha nods and pushes out her chair carefully.<br/>
<br/>
"I think it's a wonderful idea," she says and looks at Master Kohga. She tips her head the slightest bit when she meets his eyes. "Will you be joining us?"<br/>
<br/>
Kohga pushes back his chair and clambers to his feet. "As long as someone makes lunch. I can't nap on an empty stomach," he says. Champion Daruk nods along to his words with a knowing grin.<br/>
<br/>
Everyone begins to get ready to depart back outside. The Hylian grasps the princess' hand and both their faces turn a rather bright shade of red. Master Kohga already knows King Rhoam would be throwing a fit if he knew those two were sneaking peeks at each other like lovesick kids.<br/>
<br/>
Kohga wonders if Sooga's ever looked at him like that.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Sooga strolls around the training yard with a keen eye. Tai is sparring with Amara, a rather skilled Gerudo woman who could probably challenge even Sooga if she managed to get the hang of long swords.<br/>
<br/>
He glides through the groups restlessly, ducking a few stray arrows from their archers but even that can’t stop him from moving. He’s <em>anxious</em> which is still such a new concept to him. Sure, he was always concerned in battles for his troops and especially Master Kohga, but this was different. He’s vaguely terrified and there’s no way for him to check in with the man. Not without seeming like he has no faith in him.<br/>
<br/>
So Sooga honors his orders to stay. He runs the Yiga Clan now in their real leader’s absence. He keeps things running and keeps an ear out for any signs of trouble. It’s been suspiciously quiet so Sooga’s been on edge.<br/>
<br/>
It’s not until that day, a week into Master Kohga’s absence, that trouble finds them. Sooga’s correcting Kumi’s defensive stance when Ayameko bursts through the back doors. Her dark hair is wild and she hasn’t bothered to put on her mask. She rushes over to Sooga with terrified eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Astor has returned early, sir,” she says without prompting, “and he’s refusing to wait any longer!”<br/>
<br/>
Sooga’s lip curls into a snarl behind his mask. “Lock everything down!”<br/>
<br/>
Tai is by his side in seconds, mask falling over his face. "Be careful, sir," he tells him and Sooga nods once in acknowledgement. He makes his way through the hideout at a quick pace, practically flying across the ground to make it to the large, double doors.<br/>
<br/>
He slams them open and is relieved when the doors immediately slam shut and lock behind him. Astor stands before him with his eyes filled with tightly contained fury. His lip is curled back in a vicious sneer while his hands crackle with magic.<br/>
<br/>
"Where is your traitorous leader?!" the man snarls. HIs fingers curl and uncurl in restless fists. Sooga's own hands brush against the handles of his blades at his waist. Sooga shifts his weight and cocks his head to the side with a scowl beneath his mask.<br/>
<br/>
"Master Kohga is not available and will not be for a while."<br/>
<br/>
The Prophet leaps forward with shocking speed. Sooga lifts his blades and darts out of the way, swinging with fierce fury to catch Astor's back. The man barely pays it any mind and within seconds Sooga is seeing carbon copies of his people only they're made purely of bubbling malice.<br/>
<br/>
They throw themselves at him, their own swords clanging against his. Sooga knocks three back with a vicious gust of wind while he hacks the head off of another. They just keep coming, and Sooga pushes himself to keep them in control. When he defeats three there are five more to take their place. He <em>refuses</em> to let them overwhelm him.<br/>
<br/>
Not only would that be a humiliating way to go but that would leave his people exposed. Vulnerable. He'd be letting down Master Kohga and that's the last thing Sooga wants to do.<br/>
<br/>
The blademaster slashes another malice enemy to pieces and rushes after Astor instead. He sends the supposed prophet flying across the sand with another biting rush of wind. Astor struggles to his feet furiously and <em>something</em> weaves itself together in his hands.<br/>
<br/>
The malice gurgles almost wetly and Sooga doesn't wait for him to finish. He takes the offensive, blade slicing the man's skin quicker than he could ever hope to heal. Astor snarls and his body staggers but his magic doesn't. Sooga lunges forward to thrust his sword through the prophet's heart when something flashes out of the corner of his eye.<br/>
<br/>
Sooga brings up his second blade quickly and deflects it. "Shit," he whispers as he darts away. A bubbling form of that <em>fucking knight</em> stares him down with gleaming red eyes. The malice knight rushes after him quicker than he expects.<br/>
<br/>
It's easier to focus on just one target but this is also a rather quick target. Sooga calls another burst of magic just to dematerialize out of the way of the knight's sword. He reappears behind the knight and slashes his blade so deep it nearly destroys it.<br/>
<br/>
Unfortunately, that's when a sharp, agonizing pain erupts in his chest. He glances down to see a malice spear just barely peeking from his chest. The malice copy of the Hylian knight stares at him lifelessly but when Sooga glances at Astor the man looks delighted.<br/>
<br/>
Hands shaking, Sooga stumbles at the sudden <em>burning</em> in his body. Everything, especially his wound, hurt like never before. Astor watches him expectantly and Sooga collapses when his legs feel like they've been set on fire. Something thick burns at his throat and it tastes like fear. It drips from between his lips and runs down his neck. Sooga wipes at his neck with his glove and stares at the substance blearily.<br/>
<br/>
It's malice.<br/>
<br/>
The doors slam open and Sooga can feel his hearing giving out on him. Everything burns, and soon enough he knows no more.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Things looked fine at first. Ayameko was sure Master Sooga would be able to fight back and capture that phony prophet but things changed rather quickly. It's an underhanded move that gets him and Ayameko knows they're going to have to overwhelm Astor to get Master Sooga back.<br/>
<br/>
"Everyone needs to move downstairs! Master Sooga is down!" she shouts and Tai is at her side in seconds.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm going to grab him."<br/>
<br/>
Ayameko grasps him by the arm and meets the man's eyes. "We're going together, Tai. Wait for everyone or we'll only hinder everyone."<br/>
<br/>
Tai's jaw clenches but he nods. Kumi and Edward materialize next to the two of them and Hyun joins them once he navigates through the crowd.<br/>
<br/>
"Ready?"<br/>
<br/>
Ayameko nods, unsheathing her sword, and Hyun slams the doors open. Kumi rushes out and is swiftly followed by Edward. A cloud of smoke bursts into the air and Ayameko takes the opportunity to run for Master Sooga where he lays on the ground.<br/>
<br/>
He looks <em>awful</em>, she notices. She peers underneath his mask, sending him a silent apology in her head. His mouth, nose, and eyes leak malice, which leaves behind blistered skin where it's touched. His chest is bloodied and she knows Vera is going to have a tough time fixing him up.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, she has an awful feeling. Instinctively, Ayameko scrambles out of the way just in time to see the malice Hylian slam his sword where she was just a split second before. She darts to the side, dancing away from the knight's sword just barely. He's quicker than she ever wants to deal with but she just needs him <em>away</em> from Master Sooga.<br/>
<br/>
She's relieved when she spots Hyun holding back Astor rather effectively with Edward. Hyun has managed to get onto the roof and is firing bomb arrows all around the man. Edward uses the smoke from the explosions to herd him around, leaping free from them to place a taunting strike of his blade on the man.<br/>
<br/>
Kumi uses the distractions provided to slide in and grab Master Sooga. "Tai!" she yells and the man is by her side in seconds. The two of them grunt in effort as they lift the man as carefully as they can manage without aggravating his wounds. Still, he groans in pain, a low whine leaving from between his clenched teeth.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry, Master Sooga," Kumi whispers as they move him back into the hideout hurriedly. Ayameko scrambles away from the malice knight, feeling terrified, and Hyun fires off a bomb arrow in her direction. The knight's head flies off and Ayameko turns on her heel to slam her blade into its still moving body.<br/>
<br/>
Ayameko yelps as a splash of malice lands near her feet. She dances away from it and looks at Astor one last time as she makes a mad dash for the doors. The prophet is writhing in pain on the floor. An electric arrow is sticking out of his leg and Hyun drops down from the roof as Tai disappears from near the prophet. Edward appears next to Ayameko and they both shoot through the front doors.<br/>
<br/>
Akito assists Ayameko and Edward in shutting the doors. Kumi and Tai have presumably already disappeared down the tunnels to find Vera. Hyun grasps Juro's shoulder tightly and both of them raise their hands to shoot out a bit of magic. The double doors shudder as they meld together before it disappears entirely.<br/>
<br/>
Ayameko grasps Akito gently by the arm and they move away from the wall. Juro's hand swipes upward through the air and the ground follows along until it reaches the ceiling of their main entrance area.<br/>
<br/>
"Will the wards hold?" Akito asks once the wall is completely covering the door. Hyun takes a moment to catch his breath and shrugs.<br/>
<br/>
"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll keep sealing off the entrances along the way. You two go see how Master Sooga is doing," Hyun replies and Ayameko nods.<br/>
<br/>
She strides over to the left side of the room. "I just hope Vera can help him," she tells Akito quietly and the man curls his arm around her shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
"He'll be fine. Nobody's gotten the best of him yet, you know, and I doubt that coward will," Akito spits. Ayameko sends him a grateful glance and crouches near one of the staircases that leads up to a false hallway.<br/>
<br/>
Her hand hovers over the ground and her hand glows. A large square of the ground lights up in response and she reaches forward when a circular handle appears. She pulls the handle and the door gives way easily. She lets it rest against the ground and begins down the ladder. Akito follows her, closing and sealing the door securely.<br/>
<br/>
They drop off into a narrow hallway just like the ones above them. Akito waves his hands and the torches along the walls light themselves up. Ayameko sighs shakily and they make their way down the hallway. It doesn't take long until they come upon two open rooms located across from each other.<br/>
<br/>
In one room there are Yiga Clan members huddled around together. Some lounge in the many beds they regularly share with each other while others stand around, gazing to the room across from them nervously. Akito breaks off from Ayameko's side to meet with Kumi. Her expression is grim.<br/>
<br/>
"How's Master Sooga?" he asks and the woman shakes her head.<br/>
<br/>
"Not too good. Vera's looking more and more stressed by the minute. Her magic isn't doing a single thing," she explains and Edward presses his face into her side where he sits on one of the beds.<br/>
<br/>
Akito pastes a tense smile on his face. "I'm sure he'll be fine," he says but it seems more like a reassurance to himself rather than to anyone else. Ayameko pats Akito's shoulder and heads out of the room in favor of crossing over to where Vera is leaning over a cot.<br/>
<br/>
She winces as she looks over Master Sooga's writhing form. "He's not going to get better anytime soon, is he?" she asks quietly as Vera's magic dims away from where it enveloped Sooga's body. Vera shakes her head and sighs shakily.<br/>
<br/>
"No."<br/>
<br/>
"The only way to make him better would be to kill Calamity Ganon, isn't it?" she says quietly and Vera's eyes flit over to meet hers.<br/>
<br/>
"That or have the Goddesses come down themselves to heal him. Otherwise he'll die," she states bluntly. Ayameko blows out a frustrated breath and nods once.<br/>
<br/>
She says, voice quiet, "Keep trying, Vera. Please."<br/>
<br/>
Vera nods and turns back to Master Sooga's body. "I'll have to put him under. It'll drain my magic, so send in Qiu and Portia to take over for me when that happens."<br/>
<br/>
Ayameko nods and crosses back into the other room. She grabs the nearest foot soldier and sends them to fetch both requested members. Then, she whistles sharply until she gets the attention of everyone around them.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright, listen up! I'm positive Astor won't just give up that easily. He wants us for something, and we're not letting him get whatever it is. Master Sooga is already very injured, so I want all of you to avoid combat with him as much as possible should he find you all," she says clearly. "I'll be leading a very small team to report to Master Kohga what's happening."<br/>
<br/>
Tai straightens and Kumi does as well. "I'm going with you," they say in unison before looking at one another in surprise. Ayameko can't help but chuckle.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, you'll be coming along. Bao Yu; you're in charge," she says and the dark haired woman smiles meanly.<br/>
<br/>
"That 混蛋 will never know what hit him if he takes one step in this building," she drawls. Ayameko matches her grin. Bao Yu might be harsh but it's times like this she's grateful to have the woman on their side.<br/>
<br/>
"Shall we go?" Kumi suggests, sending a concerned glance toward where Master Sooga is finally laying limp. Ayameko nods.<br/>
<br/>
Tai wraps his arms around their shoulders. "Next stop; Hyrule Castle," he announces and within seconds the three disappear in one large cloud of hazy smoke.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The days pass by rather slow. Kohga manages to fit in plenty of naps but they're especially nice whenever they stop in the fields together. Princess Zelda is still excited to be learning from the Hylian knight, Link (who stared him down until Kohga begrudgingly called him by his name which was <em>so</em> fucking eerie-Kohga swears he didn't even <em>blink</em>). Chief Daruk spends most of his time with Princess Mipha to spar with her.<br/>
<br/>
Champion Revali, as much as he argues with her, hangs around with Chiefess Urbosa during these times. They either talk together or debate each other. Debate is actually a rather tame word, though; Revali nearly has several aneurysms when she riles him up with blatantly wrong facts about whatever subject she can manage.<br/>
<br/>
And Kohga? He naps.<br/>
<br/>
Most days he can lay in the sun while they're doing their own thing and fall asleep. It's warm, comfortable, and he doesn't have to do a single bit of training. If this were back home Sooga would have forced him up long ago to make sure he's in fighting shape.<br/>
<br/>
Today is, unfortunately, not one of those days. He's sitting in that boring, bland meeting room with King Rhoam seating next to him. They're all supposedly exchanging information but it's clear there's a lot not being said. Master Kohga isn't really offended but he doesn't get why he's needed here if they're just going to tiptoe around everything.<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda seems to think the same because she finally lets out a frustrated sigh and looks around the table in determination. "This is getting ridiculous, father, and you know it," she says and her father shoots her a look of warning that she blatantly ignores. "We've found many of those ancient machines, Guardians, to help in the upcoming battle. I've done work on them myself and their power is very promising," she explains.<br/>
<br/>
King Rhoam's nostrils flare in anger but he doesn't say a word. Master Kohga tunes into the conversation with interest. They've found a way to weaponize these Guardians? Sounds like a recipe for a big disaster but Master Kohga is all about chaos. That's his specialty!<br/>
<br/>
Would they ever give him the chance to see one up close while they were activated?<br/>
<br/>
The princess talks more in depth about the Sheikah Slate itself as well. Master Kohga does his best to follow along to her ramblings but most of it goes way over his head. He's not a technical kind of guy and it's really beginning to show.<br/>
<br/>
Eventually, however, there's a knock on the door. King Rhoam and everyone around the table all turn as a guard peers through the door with a troubled expression.<br/>
<br/>
"My sincerest apologies, Your Majesty, for this interruption but there are three Yiga Clan members requesting Master Kohga. They refuse to leave," the woman says. Several suspicious gazes snap to him but Master Kohga throws up his own hands.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't look at me," he cries out, "I had nothin' to do with this!"<br/>
<br/>
Regardless, he stands to figure out what has brought his clan members to Hyrule Castle. If Sooga sent them to check in with him then Master Kohga will personally return to beat some sort of sense into the man. He was such a worrier despite his stoic face.<br/>
<br/>
He's followed closely by the others but he doesn't mind it. Master Kohga toddles through the hallways and finally out the main doors to see Ayameko standing in front of both Tai and Kumi. Dread begins to build in his chest when he sees Ayameko without her mask. Her suit is dirtied and Tai looks tenser than he's ever seen before.<br/>
<br/>
The woman spots him immediately and rushes up to him. When she gets closer he can see her nose looks as if it's beginning to bruise. "What happened?" Master Kohga asks, concern spilling into his voice.<br/>
<br/>
Ayameko's lower lip wobbles dangerously and she loses to her tears. "Oh, Master Kohga it's awful! Astor, that <em>bastard</em>, came just like you thought! Master Sooga tried to fight him off but-but...he's been infected with malice. Master Kohga, he's <em>dying</em>!"<br/>
<br/>
The area falls into silence. <em>Dying</em>?<br/>
<br/>
The words process in his head for a few short moments. Sooga? His Sooga is back home dying? That mighty, unshakeable man had been bested by a lying, smarmy eel of a man? Master Kohga blows out a shaky breath.<br/>
<br/>
Sooga had been there with him for <em>years</em> and now he was dying?<br/>
<br/>
<em>It's not fair</em>.<br/>
<br/>
It takes him much longer than he wants to admit to avoid throwing the biggest tantrum of his life. In fact, he's likely only one sympathetic word from breaking down into horrible, hot tears and loud wailing. The love of his life is dying and Kohga wants to join him already.<br/>
<br/>
Master Kohga gathers himself together and clears his throat instead of doing any of that. “Fine. We’ll find Astor and make him better,” he decides and Kumi nods along in agreement with the simple plan.<br/>
<br/>
Chiefess Urbosa approaches from behind. “Do you know where he might’ve gone?” she questions, eyes darting between the three Yiga Clan members. Ayameko shakes her head but Tai’s head cocks to the side thoughtfully.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve heard him say very occasionally,” he begins carefully, “that he wants a sword in the Great Hyrule Forest. There’s something special about the sword but I always dismissed it for his ramblings. Now, I’m almost positive that’s where he is if he’s already left our hideout.”<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda’s eyes widen and Impa’s jaw clenches. “The Master Sword?!” Impa demands and Tai points at her with a nod.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s the one, I believe.”<br/>
<br/>
“Then we’re in trouble,” Princess Zelda says quietly. Even Champion Revali looks troubled but suddenly that expression clears away. His head cocks to the side and a thoughtful look slides onto his face.<br/>
<br/>
He says, voice smooth and careful, “If I leave now then I’m positive I could head him off.”<br/>
<br/>
The offer is a surprising one. Ever since Master Kohga arrived he hasn’t seen Revali do a favor for anyone. This <em>is</em> a more pressing situation but Master Kohga appreciates him stepping up nonetheless.<br/>
<br/>
Princess Zelda doesn’t. “That’s too dangerous, Revali! One against this supposed prophet? It’s not a good idea,” she tells him. Revali scoffs and he’s already checking that he has enough arrows in his quiver.<br/>
<br/>
“I can handle this just fine. You all make sure you get up there in time. I’m not going to do all the work for you,” he says and Princess Mipha looks up at him with a solemn frown.<br/>
<br/>
“Be careful. Do not let the malice get you no matter what. We’ll join you as soon as you can but if you cannot handle it I need you to retreat, Revali.”<br/>
<br/>
The Rito squawks in offense. “<em>Retreat</em>? <em>Me</em>?!”<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Yes</em>, Revali. That sword isn’t worth your life, you dumb bird. We’ll be along shortly,” she says and Revali grumbles something under his breath, feathers puffing out. It makes him look like a giant, flustered fuzzball and Master Kohga wants to laugh <em>so badly</em>.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t take too long,” Revali manages eventually and takes off into the air, wind whipping around them as he creates an updraft. He lingers over them for a moment before he shouts down, “Make sure you don’t die along the way! It’d be embarrassing to have to tell that to everyone!”<br/>
<br/>
Princess Mipha laughs and waves him off. The Rito is soon shooting through the air, wings spread wide as he glides off for Great Hyrule Forest.<br/>
<br/>
They all stand there to watch him for a few seconds before Link turns. Princess Zelda’s eyes snap to him and she nods in approval.<br/>
<br/>
“Link’s right. We must prepare and get there as quickly as possible,” she tells them. Urbosa follows behind them and Impa lingers at the Princess’ side. Master Khoga looks to his little group of Yiga Clan and gathers himself once again.<br/>
<br/>
As they begin to gather their weapons and finally swing themselves onto their horses, Master Kohga finds himself truly praying to the Goddesses for the first time in years. He has the distinct feeling they’re going to need it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok listen y'all fuckin knew sooga would get injured alright this man is destined for it but he's not dead so its chill. on a completely unrelated note if ur interested in the layout i have in my mind (because theres no way they live in just that area link invaded in botw u cannot tell me thats it) then id be happy to whip up a map or something</p><p>混蛋 apparently means son of a bitch but i dont know a bit of chinese so google translate could be lying to me. if im wrong please correct me lmao </p><p>i keep turning things into series but this will be a series soon too of yiga clan husband content because theyre dumb and i love them. its all purely self indulgent but if ur interested thats coming ur way as well. </p><p>please comment if u enjoyed and have a wonderful day/night &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:,)))))</p><p>if you enjoyed feel free to comment because i live off of them</p><p>updates on this bad boy will be super slow because i have other works that need attention too. i'm aiming for an update every two weeks or something like that depending on how often i work on it because this has been in my drafts for nearly a month (mainly because i was gonna write it all as a one-shot but decided to break it up)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>